German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking facilities, for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to a target position.
For the autonomous navigation of the vehicle from the starting position to the target position, it is usually important for the vehicle to identify mobile objects or obstacles located in its environment. Such mobile or dynamic objects are actually able to be detected by an on-board environmental sensor system of the vehicle. Nevertheless, a few dynamic objects such as a child running from between two parked vehicles are difficult to detect, and/or can be detected only too late by the sensors of the environmental sensor system.